Broken Mirror 1:Rid me of this human FOREVER!
by Tribun
Summary: What if a single word can change a whole life? Elisa is about to learn this the hard way, because it is HER life that will be changed forever. Starting in The Mirror, things will never be the same again...


Episode #1

_Notes:_

_-This here is only a teaser of things yet to come. So don't wonder that it is really short, it is just the beginning.__  
-For the sake of my story I have re-arranged the chonology of the episodes. "The Mirror", "City of Stone" and "High Noon" now take place after "The Price" in this order. Also the events of the latter two episodes will obviously change.__  
-I haven't made it to write Hudson's accent, so he will speak mostly normal._

_Our story begins when things in "The Mirror" obviously go different, when Demona adds a tiny bit to her command to Puck..._

_**Broken Mirror**_

**"Rid me of this _human_... FOREVER!"**

"That's it! That's what I want! If you cannot get rid of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human: Elisa Maza." Demona announced when seeing the picture in Titania's mirror.

"Did you say _that_ human or that _human_? Oh, never mind, I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all." Puck was glad that Demona finally had decided to spit her wish out. But of course he wouldn't kill Elisa. In all these years he had learned the value of life, unlike some of his brothers and sisters.

Demona only became angy when hearing his words. "Yes, get me rid of this..._human!_" The last word she pronounced extra angry. "Rid me of this human... FOREVER!"

Oha! That wasn't good, he had to oblige Demona's orders. Meaning that Elisa wouldn't be able to recover from it. Meaning that her life would be altered forever, trapped into what he had chosen for her. But he had no choice. _I hope she can get over that. But the way she had looked at the big Gargoyle leader... _

"So I will rid you of the human Elisa forever!" Green light shout out of him into the mirror, on the picture of the human Elisa.

_...after they capture Demona and Puck..._

"Return everyone to his true form Puck, then you are free." the human Goliath commanded. He was tired of all that madness of tonight and only wished for normality now.

"As you wish, but after that I need a really long nap." Puck turned to the clan. "First I heal the gargoyles!" Green light engulfed the clan, and they were returned to their true form. Puck then pointed to the sattelite dish on the roof "And now I heal the humans!" Green light went over the whole city, and the humans of New York had no idea what had happened when they were returned into their true form.

"Wait! What about me?" Elisa protested. She was still in her gargoyle form. "I'm human too!"

Puck knew, he now had to break the truth to her. He just hoped that he wouldn't get any lasting injuries. "I can't return you to your human form." As soon as he had said this, a angry gargoyle-Elisa had pinned him to the roof, eyes glowing blood-red.

"What do you mean with 'I can't'!" she growled, showing her sharp fangs.

"I...I can't! Demona said 'Rid me of this human...forever'. I had to oblige, and make this permanent to follow her order. I want to undo it, but I can't!" For the first time Puck felt a little panic. In her anger Elisa could decide to do him harm while he was bound by the iron chain.

Demona laughed, her previous bad mood had vanished. "Looks like there will be at least something I get from this. You pitiful human now hated by your own kind, being seen as a monstrosity! Ha ha ha."

As quick as she had become angry, as quick the anger left Elisa. She simply dropped Puck, then ran away to the far corner of the roof, sobbing the whole time. But Puck's relief was short when now instead of Elisa a much more angry Goliath grabbed him by the throat.

"You mean that you have cursed her to give her whole past life up!" he growled, his eyes brilliant white. He looked as if he was ready to break the faes neck any second now.

"You are growling at the wrong person! She is the one, who made the wish!" Puck pointed to Demona, resulting in him being dropped to the ground for a second time that night. "That she is still alive is thanks to me. Demona wanted her dead, but phrased it poorly." Puck added, just to make sure.

Goliath simply ripped the chains holding Puck in two. "Go!" he said. "We don't want to see you again."

Puck not needed another invitation. Grabbing Demona by the chains, he disappeared together with her into the mirror, which then disappeared too, leaving the clan alone on the roof. The only thing to her were Elisa's quiet sobs.

Walking to her, Goliath genty helped her up, holding her steady while they returned to the others. She had now stopped crying, but it was clear that she felt horrible. "Back to the clock tower. Dawn is soon, so we have to decide tomorrow...what to do." Holding Elisa close to himself, he launched into the air. The others followed them.

"Looking at them...they do make a nice couple." Brooklyn commented, only to be elbowed by Broadway.

"Damn, just shut up Brooklyn! She has other worries now." Broadway hissed.

"Lad, follow his advice. Our leader would tie a knot into yuir tail if he hears you now. He's really protective of Elisa and now hurts together with her."

Finally they reached the clock tower just in time before dawn. Taking position on their perches, Goliath helped Elisa to crouch beside him.

"Goliath...?" Elisa spoke for the first time since getting the news that she was trapped in this form forever. "How does it feel to turn to stone?...Does it hurt?"

Goliath not knew, because it was always that way for him since his hatching from the egg. But what would it be for Elisa? He had no clue. "It is hard to explain... There, the sun goes up!"

At once the clan became stone. Elisa looked fightened when locked into stone. Clearly surprised and scared about what happened to her a split second before the transformation was complete.

_...at the same time in Destine manor..._

Demona felt the warmth of the day on her skin. When dawn had come, she first had felt like dying, but now it was a glorious view. Stretching herself, she looked out of the window. "I don't belive it, he has really done it... The sun is so wonderful warm!" She had not thought that Puck would really give her the ability to walk around during the day. She had thought he was just mocking her.

Walking inside she just wanted to grab a strong coffee when she saw something in the reflection of Titania's mirror. It was a human female with red hair and green eyes, wearing her clothing. It was her! Puck had changed her into a human!

Panic grabbed her while staring at the reflection for excatly two seconds, before she took the nearest item available, a iron candleholder.

"NO!" she cried with all emotion she could muster, before she threw the candleholder into the mirror, breaking it to pieces.

_**The End...?**__**  
No, the beginning.**_


End file.
